Fairy tale
by Sarahgfan
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Fred and george read a book about fairy tales but they end up in a weird world
1. Where are we?

I dont own Harry Potter

Thanks to SeeStar for helping me with my story : )

Chapter 1

One day at the burrow Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Fred and George were really

bored so they went though their dad's muggle things they found a muggle story book it had 12 stories in all they all took turns

reading each story.just at the second Fred finnished the book the room started to

spin Ron felt like he was using floo powder. He felt like he was going to vomit or something then he fell hard on the ground.

"Ron? Ron! hey c'mon get up!" Ron opened his eyes he blinked a few times and

saw Harry "Harry?" he said looking around only to see that he and Harry were in a forest

"where are we? and where are Ginny,Hermione,Fred and George?" he asked he

looked around once more and saw Neville and a pure white horse "Im not sure Ron but Neville

is here I've asked him but he doesnt know it seems like no one knows it might be

another world or something" Harry said looking around also they seemed to be outside a

forest near a small village he looked at Harry again he was wearing very old worn

out clothes he looked at Neville he was dressed as a knight in silver armour then he looked

at himself he was wearing something like Harrys clothes "whoa what are we wearing?"

he asked "um... well I think were in the middle ages or something I saw Malfoy and

geuss what hes accually being nice! he gave me some money and was skipping like

a girl and singing!" Harry said laughing Ron and Neville started to laugh but then Ron

stoped "wait you saw Malfoy then the whole might be here we have to find a way out

of here!" Ron said suddenly horrified just the they head a very happy laugh and out of the

trees Dumbledore came still laughing "Hello Mr.Potter I see you three want to get out I

know a way" he took out an old dusty book from his robe pocket and fliped though

some pages "ah ha! here we are all in a farie tale the only way to get out is if the only

people that know that this is a farie tale must kiss the love of their life after kissing this

potion" he finnished reading and looked at them Harry and Ron were shocked "kiss the

live of our life? but Neville doesnt love anyone and... wait you know this is a farie tale

then what about you?" Ron asked looking at Dumbledore in the eyes "yes f course but

I've already kissed Professor Mcgonagall" as he said that he started to blush the three

boys looking shocked "then why are you still here?" Ron said "well Mr.weasley all the

people that know have to" he said simply "now then here take these potions you HAVE

to drink it and I mean HAVE to drink it or it wont work and the girl your kissing has to

love you back well she doesnt have to love you back she might just have a crush on you

if you have any qestions come back here Good bye then" he said and then they heard

a POOF! sound and he was gone "we should try and find Hermione and Ginny they

might know its a faire tale or something" Harry said "but how? we dont know where

they are and how are we going to find them we'll be lucky if there together" Ron moaned

Neville taped Ron on the shoulder Ron turned around "we could ride that horse I saw it

come here when I fell in" he said Ron nodded and they hoped on the horse and it made a "tap,tap,tap" sound when it walked and they went of to the village.


	2. Oliver and the bean stalk?

remember I dont own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Harry,Ron,Neville and the white horse went into the village there they saw many

people they knew but they didnt seem to know them. They stoped when they

saw a sign on a house the sign said "Potter" in red on a big long pice of wood "Potter? then

that must mean I live here or something..." Harry said all three of them got off the

horse and went inside no one was there the house was made up of wood,wood

tabes wood chairs the only thing that wasnt made of wood was the stove it was

old and it had cobwebs on it they heard an odd jingle noise and they looked out

the window and saw Fred and George in jester clothes Fred was wearing one with

red and yellow stripes so was George but his was Green insted of red and they both

had bells on their shoes and hat they seemed to be singing very loudly Ron and Harry

ran out of the house "Fred and George! where did you go?" Ron asked looking at their

clothes "Ron! where have you been me and George just landed over there at Hogwarts

well everyone here says it isnt Hogwarts they say its where the princess lives" Fred

said "load of rubbish if you ask me" George said. They all went back into Harry's house

and said that they got a job working for the princess and they still cant find Hermione or

Ginny "what does the princess look like? that would be funny if it was Hermione" Ron said

"no we accually havent seen the princess yet we just got the job an hour ago" Fred said

"hmm well see should go and try to find Hermione and Ginny now we could start at Hogwarts"

Harry said Ron,Neville,Fred and George nodded in agreement and all five of them left to the castle

the castle looked exactly like Hogwarts but it wasnt. George took out a very large gold key it was

just as big as an 11 year old but when George was holding it,it didnt seem so heavy he put it

in a big key hole and turned it around it made a loud "click!" sound and the huge doors opened

they went into the great hall most of the tables were gone and there was a big throne where

the sorting hat sits on the three-leged stool and on the throne there was a tiara with dimonds

on them "she must have left or something great now we have to find her and we dont know what

she looks like" Fred said walking around the throne "well she will obviously come back she lives here" Ron said

starting to leave "c'mon we still have to find Hermione and Ginny" Harry said. Fred and George told

them they were going to stay and search in the castle so Harry,Ron and Neville went back into

the village in the village they were walking when they saw Oliver Wood looking up at a huge

bean stalk "hello wanna come with me up this bean stalk?" he asked still staring at the bean

stalk "um okay..." Neville said Harry,Ron,Neville and Wood went up the bean stalk it seemed

like an hour when they were at the top and at the top they saw a huge castle they went inside and

saw a goose and a giant the bigest an uglyest giant Harry had ever seen in his whole life suddenly

Wood picked pick the goose and the giant woke up and its eyes were almost as big as its head

"RUN! HURRY UP!" Wood yelled and all of them ran as fast as they could and they climbed down

the bean stalk Neville alsmot fell off but Harry caught him and they all went down then the bean

stalk went back into the ground before you could say "Bean Stalk" they were taking big deep

breaths then the goose made a loud quack! (im not sure if a goose says quack) and it made

two golden eggs that looked alot like the golden eggs that Harry got in his fourth year

"here thanks for coming with me" Wood said still out of breath he handed Harry both of the

golden eggs

"um thanks..."

"your welcome by the way my name is Oliver Wood"

"Im Harry this Ron and this is Neville" Harry said pointing to then as he said there names

Wood asked them if they wanted to come over to his house for lunch they said yes

in Wood's house his parents welcomed them in the house and gave them some

very good stew Woods parents told them they could stay for the night they said

yes and went into the guest room it was very big and there were two beds Neville

slept on the floor and Harry and Ron slept on the two beds.


	3. Rapunzel?

I dont own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry,Ron and Neville thanked Woods parents and they told them they could come by anytime.

All three of them went into the forest. In the forest they saw Fleur Delacour they asked what she was doing here

"well im bringing this basket to my grandmother shes sick" she said she had some how lost her french accent

they looked at her and she was dressed as little red ridding hood she waved goodbye and walked off Ron thought he saw a wolf following her...

"c'mon I see something it looks like a tower..." Harry said and Harry was right it was a really huge tower

it looked like it was touching the clouds they walked toward it then an odd object came falling in the sky

"watch out Neville!" Ron yelled he pushed Neville and the object was a book "thanks..." Neville said looking

in the sky trying to find where it came from Harry picked up the book "SORRY!" they heard someone yell that voice it sounded

oddly fimilar... "can you bring it up here?" the voice said "how are we suppose to do that?" Ron yelled hoping the

person could hear them "oh! step back!" the voice said it sounded like a girl... they took step two steps back

then an odd snake came from the sky atleast it looked like a snake... then Ron saw it,it was a very long

rope "I-I think I'll stay here with the horse..." Neville said Ron nodded as he and Harry climbed the rope "OW!

dont pull so hard!" the voice said "this doesnt feel like rope and it smells like...

shampoo?" Ron said as he and Harry went higher and higher then they saw a

window they went Inside and there they saw-"Hermione? what are you doing here?" Ron said. Hermione was

sitting on a chair and combing her hair she was dressed in the same dress when they went to the Yule ball

except it wasnt rope they climbed it was her hair! her hair must have been 50 feet long "hey how did you know

my name?" she asked geting up and looking at Ron "great she doesnt know that this is a faire tale..." Ron thought

"um... it was on your book" he said as Harry handed her the book "thanks sorry if it hit you..." she said then

they heard someone yelling they looked out the window and saw Dolores Umbridge and Neville hiding

in a bush with the horse "oh no! you two hide!" she said nevously Hermione started to push them into

a closet "shhhhh! stay quiet!" she said she ran to the window and droped her hair "ow! ow!" Hermione said as Umbridge was climbing her hair

and Umbridge came "I left my money here" she said bitterly and she climbed down using Hermione's hair

"you can come out now" Hermione said as Harry and Ron came out "what was that all about?" Ron said looking out the window making

sure she was gone "its nothing she just comes here shes the one that locked me up here"

"do you know any one named Ginny?" Harry asked wondering if she knew

"of course um...she works at the castle shes my best friend" Hermione said

"okay thanks..." Harry said

"I might see you two later bye" Hermione said as she let her hair go out the window Harry and Ron went down her hair.


End file.
